


Sex Machine

by RadioactiveJen



Series: Smutty Ineffable One-Shots of 2019 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale with a vulva, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Kinktober, Loving Sex, M/M, Masturbation, No nut november, Smutober, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Vibrator, Vibrators, We love, aziraphale is a chubby boy, but not trans, chonk, fluffy sex, ineffable husbands, male characters with female genitals, porn with fluff, vibrator wand, wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveJen/pseuds/RadioactiveJen
Summary: Aziraphale has a vulva. Don't like that? Give it a try anyway.I wanted to do kinktober, or whatever it was called, but I couldn't be bothered. So I'm going smutober...in November. Smutvember. My list is based off of Apollo's Smutober, Apollo-poptumblr.com . I don't know the user personally, I just decided I wanted to use this list. Also I'm legitimately doing No-Nut November so I'll be writing every evening instead of...nutting. Lemme know if you want updates on that.





	Sex Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Aziraphale has a vulva. Don't like that? Give it a try anyway. 
> 
> I wanted to do kinktober, or whatever it was called, but I couldn't be bothered. So I'm going smutober...in November. Smutvember. My list is based off of Apollo's Smutober, Apollo-poptumblr.com . I don't know the user personally, I just decided I wanted to use this list. Also I'm legitimately doing No-Nut November so I'll be writing every evening instead of...nutting. Lemme know if you want updates on that.

Crowley cursed to himself. Was there ever a day that he didn't? But this was a particular evening he had curated now to fuck up and he had wanted absolutely everything to go as smoothly as possible, and so far- it had. More or less. This, now this was his own little fuck-up...

Who even still owned wall-power wands? Surely the rechargeable alternative dominated the market. But Crowley had still managed to buy a masturbator wand with a plug-in lead that really did not extend far enough for his liking. 

Crowley had a beautiful Angel seated on his bed. Crisp, charcoal sheets supporting his prize, the glory of his lover practically glowing against the dulcet tones in contrast. They had not touched even a drop of alcohol all evening - both insisting they would much rather remain fully sobered without miracles. Although, perhaps looking back on it, a little drink may have helped the Angel Aziraphale to relax a little. 

Crowley hissed in sudden pleasure as he finally released the final zip tie and slid the white plug into the wall socket and with the click of a button, the wand rumbled into life. 

She was a weighty thing. A solid object that felt well worth Crowley's money in his palm. A grippy shaft, soft on his fingers and a bulbous head. Perfect for tantalising the Angel, Were it not for the fact the machine asked to be plugged into a socket, and the only one Crowley knew of in this room was on the opposite wall of the be in which his ever so patient angel currently sat. 

"Perhaps I should move?" came the quiet reasoning of a distinguished soul. The Angel had already started to move as he made the suggestion, his bare legs swinging over the side of the bed. His feet sunk into the carpet, and a jolt went through Crowley's heart. This was a day for pampering Aziraphale. Not making his Angel stand up and do shit. But what else was there to do? 

"No, Aziraphale, sit down." Crowley pleaded quickly and clicked rapidly through the ascending vibrations of the wand before he could finally abandon it on the floor and he crossed the room with long legs and a sly grin on his wicked lips as he grasped the feet of the bed. 

"Oh!"

They hadn't even officially started and Crowley was already pulling surprised gasps out of the other as he tugged the bed away from the wall, sending Aziraphale to his bottom with the jerked movement.

The demon dove behind the headboard that was now not pressed to the wall as it had been before and hissed with delight. A plug socket. Two neatly together, in fact, a miracle that Crowley didn't think he'd ever be so happy to see. 

A slight bit of finesse and all was well. Swapping of plugs. Crowley grasped his Angel's soft hips and pulled him in. Crowley sat against the headboard, his back against the cool wood and Aziraphale sat between his legs, securely laid against Crowley's chest and the demon's legs securely holding him in. 

Perfection.   
\--  
Bzzzzz....Bzzbzzbzzbzzbzzbzz...bztbztbztbztbzt...

Aziraphale could not keep his eyes off. Crowley grinned as he clicked through the different speeds and vibration patterns and Aziraphale remained transfixed, his baby blue eyes unable to look away from the toy clasped in Crowley's sleek fingers. Crowley knew full well he was a tease, but he just adored the way Aziraphale's eyes watched as the vibrations of the ribbed bulb.

Noises that could barely be heard escaped the Angel's beautiful lips against his will and without his knowledge, but Crowley didn't mention it. Simply stored it in his head. For...later. For now, Crowley rubbed his hand over Aziraphale's soft stomach underneath his soft vest, just watching him with care. 

Aziraphale could not help an adorable little sound - perhaps something along the lines of a gentle whimper. Aziraphale did not experiment. He liked things how they were, and he enjoyed Crowley's hands on him just fine. But Crowley had insisted, and Aziraphale could not refuse. 

"Oowooh, Crowley..." Noises that sinful should not be coming from an Angel of all beings. Crowley smiled at the reaction He had only placed the gently rumbling head against Aziraphale's soft tum, gently moving it in small circles over his vest. Crowley wanted to make love to his Angel's entire body, you know. Not just his genitals.

Gently, soft circles over each of Aziraphale's nipples, low, rumbly vibrations one after the other, getting Aziraphale prepared for how it would feel elsewhere. The blonde shivered as he watched Crowley's arm slowly work the wand back and forth, going over territory new and old and all just as sexy. 

"Crowley..." his deep tones were music to the Demon's ears, and as Aziraphale's head fell back against his partner's shoulder, Crowley pressed a kiss to the pure column of his throat. Aziraphale's fingers drifted slowly to hold Crowley's wrist on the hand that was not too occupied, a low groan of satisfaction leaving his satin lips as his eyelids fluttered closed. 

"Oh, my beautiful pear flower...are you even ready?" Crowley purred as he nipped Aziraphale's ear. Aziraphale was falling apart purely from the delicate ministrations Crowley was offering him...how was he going to last? Well. They would find out. Besides. It wasn't the length that it took Aziraphale to orgasm that mattered. It was the enjoyment Crowley wanted him to feel. 

Crowley ran the bub of the head over the front of Aziraphale's white boxer briefs, just teasing the crest of soft padding after Aziraphale's belly ended and before the lips of his vulva started. The silicone didn't exactly glide over the fabric, but Crowley lifted and set the head in different areas to stimulate Aziraphale's soft pubic fat...and Crowley all of a sudden realised this purchase was totally worth it. 

"More?" Came the gentle and wholly reasonable request from the Angel. With that, Crowley smoothed a hand over Aziraphale's inner thigh and spread them apart gently and then he eased the wand between Aziraphale's legs over his lips through the underwear. When Aziraphale squirmed with impatience at even that Crowley had to take a moment to recover from his shock. Already? Aziraphale was...requesting more? Wait, wait. Crowley had to check first. "More?" He uttered, to be met with enthusiastic nods from his partner, followed by a highly definitive, "More."

Crowley paused for a moment. Then he gently set the toy into Aziraphale's hand and tugged at Aziraphale's waist band, easing his boxers down his thighs to be able to place such a chunky object between his legs. Crowley reached out, swiping his hand underneath his Master Invention (an automatic soap dispenser filled with lube) and gently took the wand off of Aziraphale to slick the bulb of the toy. 

"Gorgeous." Crowley uttered, smothering Aziraphale's neck in kisses with a gentle hum before he finally placed the side of the wand against Azirphale's ripe clit. 

Aziraphale preferred this. Crowley was pretty sure they both did, but no, Aziraphale preferred clitoral stimulation so, so much more than anything else. Crowley didn't blame the Angel in the slightest. 

Aziraphale cried out and gripped at Crowley's forearms, and the demon didn't hesitate to kick the speed up a little more. Far different from the pad of Crowley's fingers flicking across Aziraphale's pretty clit, this was a rumble that shook Aziraphale's clit right to it's very core in all. The. Right. Places.

No surprise that with only a couple of gentle circles with the vibe and some gentle prompting and teasing of Aziraphale's nipples, he came. 

Not a porn orgasm, of excessive liquids and screams (although Aziraphale could do those too), but more of a soft, biological climax of love. Aziraphale gripped Crowley's arms, his stomach muscles tightened and he clenched. His mouth lay open, saliva on his lips and a dazed look in his eye that Crowley watched and peppered with small kisses as he coaxed Aziraphale through his orgasm, soft moans and whimpers of delight leaving Aziraphale's lips before finally the Angel juddered and Crowley pulled the wand away, clicking it to off and setting it on the nightstand as Aziraphale relaxed against him and his eyes fell closed.

"Pretty prize." Crowley whispered affectionately as he held onto Aziraphale's middle and kissed his face, adoring his lover. But he was already gone...sleepy old soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta work to make these things a whole lot shorter...


End file.
